Teenage Dream
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Lee Sungmin, CEO muda, yang sedang mencari hiburan di sebuah clubb malam bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang lama tak dijumpainya. Siapakah dia?/ A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ Oneshot/ AU/ Typo(s)/ Warning!NC!/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!/ Don't be siders, please!/ Review?


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Teenage Dream**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Kyumin are mine too*smirk**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), AU, OneShot, NC! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi musik khas klub malam berdentum-dentum di bar mewah itu. Ditambah kerlipan lampu disko yang membuat pusing bagi yang belum terbiasa melihatnya. Muda-mudi yang sudah turun ke _dancefloor _menambah panas suasana. Mereka bergoyang liar, baik namja ataupun yeoja.

Tetapi ada satu namja yang sangat menggoda perhatian pengunjung diskotik mewah ini. Entah dia memang sudah _fly_ atau dia sedang bekerja, namun gerakan tubuhnya sangat menggoda iman siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dia bergerak begitu sensual, perlahan namun panas. Satu tangannya mengait di tiang tepat di tengah _dancefloor. _Liukan tubuhnya terlihat jelas, padahal ia tidak dalam keadaan _naked. _Sehelai kemeja putih tipis masih melekat di tubuh atasnya, dan kakinya masih terbungkus celana _jeans_ hitam pekat yang menempel pas disana. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat se-_naughty_ mungkin, dengan sedikit gigitan di bibir bawahnya yang sewarna _peach. _Hmmm, _make everyone horny, right?_

"Yuhuuuu, teruuusshh, teruusshh…"

"Yeah, mooorrreeh…"

"Don't stop, babe!"

"Yeah, goooodd.."

Seruan-seruan erotis itu bersahut-sahutan. Suara namja-namja yang tidak tahan melihat aksi nakal namja manis itu. Mungkin beberapa di antaranya sudah ada yang bermain solo. Yang diteriaki hanya melempar senyum menggoda, membuat namja-namja disana meneguk ludah dan para yeoja menjerit histeris.

"Hey, ayo habiskan malam denganku, babe!"

Dengan berani salah satu namja tadi maju dan menghampiri si namja manis yang masih asyik bergoyang. Tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuh si namja manis, namun dengan halus namja manis itu menepisnya. Senyum nakal masih terpatri di bibir seksinya.

"I can't, boy. I'm sorry…"

Namja yang merayu tadi mendengus kecewa, namun ekspresi kecewanya hilang saat si namja manis memberinya kecupan singkat dipipi. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menjerit. Ada yang iri, terkejut, dan kesal. Sementara namja yang dicium tadi tersenyum lebar, seolah memamerkan kepada orang-orang.

"Oppaaa, dengan kami saja ya malam ini?"

Mendadak tiga orang gadis mengapit tubuh si namja manis itu. Salah satunya malah nekat menciumi pipinya, membuatnya sedikit kewalahan.

"Hey, calm down, ladies… Aku aahh-tidak bisa menemani kalian…"

Tak sengaja namja manis itu mendesah saat gadis itu-itu mulai meraba tubuhnya.

"Oh, c'mon oppaaa… Malam ini saja, oke?"

Rupanya gadis-gadis itu belum menyerah. Walaupun sorak sorai sudah ramai terdengar karena aksi nekat mereka.

Seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sudut bar sambil menenggak wine-nya, mulai gerah melihat pertunjukan di _dancefloor._ Yeah, ia melihat semua kehebohan itu. SEMUANYA.

Akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursinya, menenggak wine yang tersisa di gelasnya. Setelah itu mulai berjalan ke arah _dancefloor_ yang riuh. Dan hatinya kembali memanas melihat apa yang tersaji disana. Dengan nafas sedikit memburu ia melangkah mendekati gadis-gadis yang masih menempel di tubuh namja manis tadi.

"Maaf Nona-nona, tapi dia bersamaku malam ini…" ucapnya sedikit keras, agar semua orang disana mendengarnya.

Dengan lembut namun tegas namja jangkung itu menyingkirkan lengan-lengan ramping yang mengait di tubuh namja manis itu, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil si namja manis ke dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mencari-cari bibir _peach_ si namja manis. Kemudian mulai melumatnya pelan, namun perlahan ia menambah intensitas ciumannya. Menjadi semakin panas dan dalam, satu tangannya menekan tengkuk namja manis_nya_, sementara tangan lainnya mulai merayap ke bokong si namja manis dan meremasnya kuat.

"Mmmhh… Mmnggh…"

Lenguhan namja manis itu terdengar jelas, membuat si namja jangkung yang sedang mencumbunya dengan panas menyeringai puas.

"Oh my god…"

"Aish!"

"Yaaahh, ternyata dia ada yang punya…"

"Namja itu kekasihnyakah?"

"Aaaah, aku cemburuuu…"

"Ah, sial!"

Seruan-seruan kembali terdengar melihat aksi si namja jangkung itu. Yah, ia memang sengaja melakukannya agar kerumunan orang-orang 'lapar' itu bubar dan bisa memberinya kebebasan untuk bersama namja manis ini.

Kecewa melihat si namja manis yang menggoda iman ternyata sudah ada 'Tuannya', perlahan kerumunan di _dancefloor_ itu memudar. Semua kembali kepada aktivitas masing-masing.

Sementara namja jangkung yang tadi masih asyik melumat bibir namja dalam dekapannya. Bahkan daerah jajahannya sudah merambah kedalam mulut si namja manis itu, lidahnya menjamah setiap sudutnya.

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar teredam oleh hingar bingar musik. Si namja jangkung nan tampan itu menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut si namja manis, dan menarik lembut helaian halus itu hingga sang empunya rambut mendongak mengikuti tarikan tangannya.

Namja jangkung itu melepas tautan bibir mereka, bibirnya turun menjelajahi leher mulus dihadapannya. Mengendus dan mengecupi kulit seputih susu itu pelan-pelan.

"Hmm, masih harum seperti dulu…" bisiknya pelan, sebelum menjilat dan menggigiti leher menggoda itu.

"Aaaahhh… Noooo, don't tease me please…" si namja manis itu merengek pelan.

Betapa ingin ia melihat wajah namja yang sedang mencumbu lehernya itu, namun tangan si namja menahan kepalanya agar tetap mendongak. Hanya langit-langit diskotik yang terlihat dalam pandangannya.

Didengarnya namja itu terkekeh dilehernya, membuatnya merinding karena terpaan nafas hangat yang menari-nari di kulitnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bertanya-tanya… Mengapa kau bisa senakal ini, ….Sungmin _hyung_?"

Namja manis itu, yang ternyata bernama Sungmin, mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia kenal suara itu. Dan belum sempat ia merespon ucapan namja itu, bibirnya sudah kembali dikuasai. Bibir tebal namja itu melumatnya dengan lembut, namun sangat bergairah dan seolah sedang menyampaikan suatu hal.

"Mmmphh…"

Suara lenguhan Sungmin kembali terdengar saat namja jangkung itu kembali meremas sepasang bokong berisi miliknya. Namja jangkung itu kemudian menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik, membuat Sungmin yang berada dalam dekapannya ikut bergoyang. Dengan sengaja ia merapatkan tubuh keduanya, membuat kejantanan mereka saling menggesek.

"Mmmhh… Nnnngh…"

Kembali desahan teredam Sungmin keluar. Membuat namja didepannya menyeringai dan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin hyung…" gumamnya pelan sambil mengecupi bibir Sungmin berkali-kali.

Sungmin berusaha mengenali wajah namja di depannya, namun fokusnya tidak bisa terkumpul semua akibat ulah namja itu.

"Cho… Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum kecil, kini bibirnya ganti menjelajahi wajah Sungmin. Mencium setiap mili kulit mulus itu. Bertahun-tahun ia merindukan ini semua, dan sekarang ia akan mendapat imbalannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik kepada Sungmin, bibirnya sibuk di pelipis Sungmin. Menghirup wangi anak-anak rambut yang ada disana.

Sungmin tampak bingung, kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah namja jangkung itu. Memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah tampan itu. Kening mulus yang sedikit lebar itu, sepasang _onyx_ hitam yang tajam menawan, hidung yang mancung, bibir tebal yang seksi dan tegas itu, dan rahangnya yang kokoh.

"Aku tahu aku menawan, hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun geli melihat wajah terpana Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah, ini aku, Sungmin hyung. Aku kembali."

Sungmin tanpa ragu langsung memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Bibir mungilnya bergerak melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mengalung erat di leher Kyuhyun, tubuhnya rapat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ketika akhirnya Sungmin mulai meraba-raba dada bidangnya, Kyuhyun dengan tanggap menghentikannya. Menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin dan berbisik di telinga namja yang sedang cemberut protes itu.

"Lebih baik kita teruskan di tempat lain, sayang. Jangan disini."

.

.

.

"Nnnggh… Aaaahh… Te-teruussshh…"

Erangan Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi saat Kyuhyun mengulum salah satu tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Sungmin sudah terbaring pasrah dibawah tindihan Kyuhyun. Kancing kemeja putihnya sudah terbuka semua, namun belum terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dadanya yang sedang dimanja oleh tangan dan bibir Kyuhyun sudah menegang hebat. Sungmin menggeleng frustasi saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan lidahnya memutari tonjolan sensitif di dadanya.

"Aaahh… Kyuhh-hyuunnie…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, dan ia kembali menggoda Sungmin. Jemarinya dengan lihai memelintir dan menarik nipple Sungmin. Mengundang pekik Sungmin keluar.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh kau nakal di bar tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Satu cubitan di dada Sungmin dan namja itu kembali memekik.

"Uuughh, a-aku tidak menggoda si-siapa pun…" kilah Sungmin.

"Huh, kau pikir aku percaya? Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak kau memasuki bar itu." jelas Kyuhyun.

Kini tangannya mulai menarik _zipper_ celana _jeans _hitam Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik celana itu hingga terlepas dan menampilkan sepasang kaki halus Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraba kaki itu kemudian naik ke pahanya, dan matanya menangkap kejantanan Sungmin yang sudah menegang.

Seringai evilnya muncul, kemudian Kyuhyun menyentil pelan junior Sungmin.

"Aaaaww! Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aaahh…."

Omelan Sungmin berganti menjadi desahan saat Kyuhyun menggenggam miliknya dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"Terusshh… Aaahh…"

Sungmin makin menggelinjang saat Kyuhyun mulai mengulum miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat. Semuanya berpusat ke satu titik di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namja manis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat miliknya. Kedua tangannya merayap diatas dadanya, mulai memanjakan nipplenya sendiri. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semuanya.

Namun Kyuhyun melihat itu. Ia melepas kulumannya pada junior Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menatap protes kepadanya.

"Hentikan itu, hyung." Ucapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedang meremas dadanya sendiri. Ia menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di sisi tubuh namja itu.

"Ini semua milikku, jadi kau jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya. Biar nanti aku yang melakukannya untukmu." Ucapnya posesif.

"Ta-tapi aku-mmph"

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia mulai mencium ganas bibir mungil itu. Sungmin berusaha membalas, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun terlalu kuat untuknya. Ia pasrah Kyuhyun melahap habis bibirnya.

Sekelebat ide iseng muncul di otaknya. Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya dan meremas kuat milik Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana.

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam ciumannya. Dirasakannya tangan Sungmin makin keras memijat kejantanannya, membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Hmmm, mulai nakal lagi eoh? Baik, aku akan menurutimu, Sungminnie…"

Kyuhyun kembali menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin. Bibirnya menghisap dan menggigit disana, menambah jumlah _kissmark _yang sudah tercipta. Kedua tangannya ikut bekerja, yang satu memelintir dada Sungmin dan yang satu meremas pinggul Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun terus bergerak turun ke kejantanan Sungmin dan kembali mengocoknya cepat. Cairan precum menetes dari ujung lubang junior Sungmin.

"Aaahh… uuugghh… Cho K-kyuhyuuunnhh…"

Sungmin melepas genggaman tangannya dari junior Kyuhyun. Tangannya ganti meremas sprei di bawah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan tergesa melepas pakaiannya. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang terengah diatas ranjang. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggoda saat ini, terbaring tanpa menggunakan apapun kecuali kemeja putih tipis yang masih tersangkut di kedua lengannya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

"Cepaatt, Kyuhyunniee… aku sudah tak tahaannh.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin.

"Sabar, hyung."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin dan menyambar lengkungan sewarna _peach_nya yang sudah memerah dan membengkak. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun melesakkan miliknya memasuki lubang sempit Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan berkedut.

"Mmmmhh!"

Sungmin menjerit tertahan dalam lumatan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat lubangnya berdenyut panas dan perih.

Kyuhyun kembali memainkan nipple Sungmin, berusaha membuat namja manis itu tenang. Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin dengan lidahnya, mengajaknya bermain-main sebentar sebelum melepasnya.

"Uuuh, kau kasar sekali, Kyuuuh…" keluh Sungmin, tetapi tangannya mengalung ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, baby… Tapi kau juga meminta cepat tadi." Kilah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kening Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak minta bermain kasar…" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin menegang didalam lubang hangatnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit gemas bibir Sungmin dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin.

"Nnnghh…"

Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun ganti mengulum nipplenya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun menekan punggungnya agar semakin melengkung, memperdalam kuluman Kyuhyun pada dadanya. Sementara tangan Kyuhyu yang lain menguak bibirnya, kemudian melesakkan paksa jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Meminta Sungmin mengulumnya.

Pinggul Kyuhun semakin liar bergerak, menghantam dinding lubang Sungmin tanpa ampun.

"Unnghh… Mmmhh…"

Sungmin menggelinjang saat Kyuhyun menggigit gemas nipple kirinya. Tonjolan kecil itu memerah dan sedikit membengkak.

Kyuhyun ganti mengulum nipple kanan Sungmin, tangannya melepas dekapannya dan beralih memijat junior Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh precumnya. Kyuhyun menarik juniornya, kemudian kembali menghantam lubang Sungmin keras.

"Aaakkh…"

Sungmin melepas kulumannya di jari Kyuhyun saat titik kenikmatannya tertumbuk keras. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun semakin erat. Cairan kenikmatannya menyembur keluar, membasahi pahanya dan perut Kyuhyun.

"Disana ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kecil, ia mengerti dengan reaksi Sungmin tadi.

"Aaahh… Ce-cepaat Kyuuuh… L-lagii…" Sungmin meminta pada Kyuhyun.

Maka Kyuhyun kembali menumbuk titik yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi dengan keras. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat otot-otot lubang Sungmin mengetat, menjepit miliknya erat.

"Sssshh, Miiinngghh…" erang Kyuhyun sambil terus bergerak.

Beberapa kali setelah Kyuhyun menghantam titik nikmatnya, Sungmin kembali mencapai puncaknya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya senikmat ini.

"Aaaaahhh… Kyuhyuuunnhh…"

"Kau curang, hyung… kau sudah dua kali, sedangkan aku belum sama sekali." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menanggapi, ia mengalungkan tungkai kakinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Mengapit tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kakinya.

"Aahh, ya begitu, Ming… Bagus, hyung…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya ke tubuhnya. Ini membuatnya semakin dalam merasuki Sungmin. Dengan kejantanan yang sudah keras sempurna, Kyuhyun terus bergerak panas. Sementara Sungmin yang sudah dua kali orgasme, hanya pasrah mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun. Ia masih merasa lelah.

"Kyuuuhh.. Nngghh…"

"Miiinngghh…"

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan, ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghantam titik nikmat Sungmin.

"A-aku keluaaarrhh, Miingg…"

"Aku ju-jugaaa…"

Dan cairan keduanya menyembur bersamaan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang hangat Sungmin.

"Kau lelah, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeka keringat di wajah Sungmin.

"Hmm…" Sungmin hanya menggumam pelan. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun juga menarik lembut tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku merindukan ini, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Hmm, aku juga. Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu tiga tahun ini." Balas Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap cermat wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengelus pipi namja 20 tahun itu pelan.

"Kau semakin tampan, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan… terlihat semakin dewasa."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku bukan remaja lagi 'kan? Dulu kau menolak melakukan 'itu' denganku hanya karena aku masih sekolah."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Ya, kau sudah dewasa Kyuhyun-ah. Kau… sangat hebat tadi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Dulu bagiku, melakukan 'itu' denganmu seperti mimpi saja. Aku bahagia aku bisa memilikimu sekarang."

"Aku milikmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai kapanpun. Percaya itu." bisik Sungmin pelan, kemudian ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya. Lama kemudian Kyuhyun baru melepas bibirnya dari kening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya mengusap bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Kau tambah cantik, hyung."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun sambil mencibir kecil.

"Kau menggombal." Tangannya terkepal dan memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Salahkan New York. Itu yang membuatku pandai menggombal."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, yang segera di cubit oleh jemari Kyuhyun.

"Berapa banyak yeoja yang kau gombali disana? Kau tidak setia, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Barusan Sungmin menuduhnya?

"Hei, menggombali apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di bar tadi?"

"Aku hanya mencari hiburan." Sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata. "Mencari hiburan? Dengan menggoda orang-orang disana?"

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka, mereka sendiri yang menghampiriku." Bantah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Baiklah, jangan rusak pertemuan mereka ini dengan perdebatan tidak penting. Namja didepannya ini akan seperti anak kecil jika berdebat, padahal usianya sudah mencapai 25 tahun.

"Baik, baik. Jangan diteruskan lagi."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu selain didepanku. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes.

"Tidak, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat. Ikuti kata-kataku, hyung. Aku serius."

Bibir Sungmin kembali mengerucut. Kyuhyun dengan cepat membekap bibir Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya.

"Mmph?"

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti pada Kyuhyun. Mata bulat beningnya memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali _horny,_ kejantanannya kembali menegang didalam lubang hangat kekasihnya.

"Hyung, ayo kita mulai ronde selanjutnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai hukumanmu karena nakal tadi. Bagaimana, hyung?"

"Tidak mau, aku lelah-hmmp!"

Protes Sungmin terbungkam sempurna oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Yeah, biarkanlah mereka melanjtkan kegiatan malamnya. Jangan ganggu mereka, oke?

.

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oh my god, apa yang saya tulis diatas. Lagi suntuk sama kerjaan tadi siang, ndengerin lagu Teenage Dream malah kebayang cerita ini. Ya udah saya ketik deh, bodo amat ama kerjaan saya. Hahaha. Itung-itung ini buat pengganti NC di Not a Perfect Marriage. Yang itu juga ada NC-nya, tapi nanti. Nah karena udah pada ngga sabar, saya kasih ini aja deh. Mianhae kalo ngga hot, garing dan semacamnya. Maklumlah, orang idenya dadakan. Hehehe**

**Saya saranin bacanya sambil dengerin Teenage Dream-nya Katy Perry, deh. Pasti lebih dapet feelnya, kayak saya *abaikansaransesatini**

**Ya udah, kasih tanggapannya yaaa! Yang udah baca harus tinggalin jejak *ngancem**

**Kalo ngga ya udah, mungkin ff-nya bakalan saya update taun depan *ngancemlagi *dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
